League Table 2007
Patch List 2007 As of 20th April 2007, 11.20 am. Set up by Alan Lewis. Any problems with numbers, etc let me know on dairyhelp@dial.pipex.com. {| border="1" cellpadding="2" !width="50"|Position !width="225"|Name !width="225"|Location !width="50"|Total !width="50"|Pending |- |'1st' |Paul Hawkins |Rainham Marshes |114 |1 ~ Tundra Bean Goose |- |'2nd' |Dave Morrison |Rainham Marshes |107 |0 |- |'3rd' |Shaun Harvey |Rainham Marshes |101 |0 |- |'4th' |Des McKenzie |Thamesmead Area |93 |3 (Merlin, Grey Phalarope, Little Tern) |- |'=5th' |Dominic Mitchell |Rainham Marshes |92 |0 |- |'=5th' |Andrew Moon |Stockers Lake/Farm |92 |0 |- |'7th' |Dave Morrison |Ingrebourne Valley |91 |0 |- |'8th' |John Archer |Crossness |89 |3 (Merlin, Grey Phalarope, Little Tern) |- |'=9th' |David Callahan |Walthamstow Reservoirs |88 |1 ~ Goshawk |- |'=9th' |Tony Ducket |Regent's Park |88 |0 |- |'11th' |Vince Halley-Frame |Dagenham Chase LNR |86 |1 ~ Drake Ferruginous Duck. |- |'=12th' |Andrew Self |Brent Reservoir |84 |0 |- |'=12th' |Steve Blake |Aldenham Park |84 |0 |- |'14th' |Des McKenzie |Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens |83 |0 |- |'=15th' |Nick Tanner |Thamesmead Area |81 |2 (Grey Phalarope, Little Tern) |- |'=15th' |Roy Beddard |Brent Reservoir |81 |0 |- |'=17th' |Matthew Palmer |London Wetland Centre |78 |0 |- |'=17th' |Dave Morrison |West Thurrock Marshes |78 |0 |- |'=19th' |Barry Wright |Swanscombe Marsh |73 |0 |- |'20th' |Steve Chastell |Queen Mary Res |70 |0 |- |'21st' |Paul Hawkins |Dagenham Chase LNR |69 |0 |- |'22nd' |Lee Walther |London Wetland Centre |66 |0 |- |'23rd' |Reg Norman |London Wetland Centre |65 |0 |- |'24th' |Andrew Culshaw |Horsenden Hill/Perivale Wood |64 |0 |- |'=25th' |Ian Ellis |Totteridge Valley/Totteridge Fields |61 |0 |- |'=25th' |Shaun Harvey |Ingrebourne Valley |69 |0 |- |'27th' |Bob Watts |Alexandra Park |59 |0 |- |'28th' |Ian Ellis |Brent Reservoir |56 |0 |- |'29th' |Ian Rose |Fishers Green |55 |0 |- |'30th' |David Lindo |Wormwood Scrubs |52 |0 |- |'=31st' |Nick Tanner |Isle of Dogs |50 |0 |- |'=31st' |Alan Lewis |Bentley Priory |50 |0 |- |'33rd' |Gabriel Jamie |Finsbury Park and Parkland Walk |49 |0 |- |'=34th' |James Arquette |London Wetland Centre |48 |0 |- |'=34th' |David Lindo |Kensal Green Cemetery |48 |0 |- |'=35th' |Richard Harrison |East India Dock |47 |0 |- |'=35th' |Andrew Self |St James's Park |47 |0 |- |'38th' |James Arquette |Trent Park |46 |0 |- |'=39th' |David Callahan |Walthamstow Marshes |43 |0 |- |'=39th' |Dominic Mitchell |Alexandra Park |43 |0 |- |'41st' |Matthew Palmer |Wandsworth Common |39 |0 |- |'42nd' |Richard Harrison |Barking Area |36 |0 |- |'43rd' |James Arquette |Alexandra Park |34 |0 |- |'44th' |David Callahan |Hackney Marshes |33 |0 |- |'45th' |Chris Langsdon |Stoke Newington Res |31 |0 |- |'=46th' |David Callahan |Greenway, Stratford |30 |0 |- |'=46th' |Bob Watts |Tower Hamlets Cemetery |30 |0 |- |'48th' |Ernie Thomason |South Norwood Lake, Croydon |28 |0 |- |'49th' |John Archer |Thames - Tower Bridge Area |26 |0 |- |'50th' |Alan Lewis |Bankside |25 |0 |- |'51st' |Ian Rose |Connaught Water/Chingford Plain |23 |0 |- |'52nd' |Steve Chastell |Thames: Westminster |22 |0 |- |'52nd' |Ernie Thomason |Selsdon Wood LNR, Croydon |20 |0 |- |'54th' |Andrew Self |Thames: Westminster |18 |0 |- |'=55th' |David Callahan |East India Dock Basin/Leamouth |0 |0 |- |'=55th' |Chris Langsdon |King George V res |0 |0 |- |'=55th' |Mark McManus |Beech Farm |0 |0 |- |'=55th' |Reg Norman |Wimbledon Common/Putney heath |0 |0 |- |'=55th' |Lee Walther |Lonsdale Road Reservoir and Chiswick Eyot |0 |0 |- |'=55th' |Paul White |East India Dock Basin |0 |0 |- |'=55th' |Paul White |Hampstead Heath |0 |0 |- |'=55th' |Paul White |Walthamstow Reservoir |0 |0 |- |'63rd' | | |0 |0 |-